1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for publishing content and, more particularly, to a method and system for automatically publishing content over the Internet, other communications networks or conventional delivery channels.
2. Background of the Invention
Rapid evolution and wide deployment has occurred for computers, and other electronic devices such as cellular phones, pagers, PDAs, and e-book readers, and these devices are interconnected through communication links including the Internet, intranets and other networks. These interconnected devices are especially conducive to publication of content electronically. The process of making content available from authors and/or publishers to distributors over the Internet, intranets and other networks is known as “electronic publishing.” Many systems have been developed through which publishers and distributors can advertise, distribute and sell content. This content can include items such as documents, e-books, music, video, games and software, that are delivered electronically to consumers over networks or on tangible media such as paper documents, books, CDs, Video CDs, DVDs, floppy disks and magnetic tapes that are delivered through conventional distribution channels such as through a common carrier. In general, content includes anything that may be distributed electronically or may be distributed in a tangible media. A publishing or distribution system may provide a catalog that lists the content that is available. A user, who is a potential content consumer, may browse through the catalog, select desired content, rights to view, print or extract the content and the like, and conditions upon which the rights may be contingent such as payment, identification, time period, or the like. After the user has completed selecting and ordering the content, the publishing or distribution system then instructs the delivery of the content to the recipient either electronically from some content repository or via a conventional distribution channel such as tangible media sent via a common carrier.
Very often, publishing of content from a publisher to its distributors and then to consumers is time consuming and cumbersome. A typical scenario is that after preparing content, the publisher manually informs its distributors that the content is ready to be distributed. The distributors manually determine whether they want to distribute the content. If a distributor wants to distribute the content, then the distributor manually contacts the publisher and the content, together with its metadata (identification and descriptive data) and a rights specification (i.e. the access or usage rights and accompanying conditions), is then manually transferred to the distributor's system. The distributor then manually brands the content with its business rules and makes the content available for consumers to select by, for example, manually listing the content in a catalog. The business rules generally include the rules and procedures used by a distributor to decide which content that the particular distributor wants to distribute. In many situations, this process of informing, transferring, branding, cataloging and displaying content is accomplished by multiple human interactions on a content-by-content basis. Not only does this process consume valuable human resources and delay the time to market the content, but this process also introduces vulnerabilities by allowing people to mishandle and misuse the content.